Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Certain dishwasher appliances also include a rack assembly mounted within the wash chamber. A user can load articles, such as plates, bowls, glasses, and/or cups, into the rack assembly, and the rack assembly can support such articles within the wash chamber during operation of the dishwasher appliance.
Certain rack assemblies may support a basket capable of storing kitchen utensils (e.g., silverware) during operation of the dishwasher appliance. While the basket is generally secured within the rack assembly, the basket may move due to various forces acting on the basket. This movement can be problematic, because the basket, or its contents, may damage other articles (e.g., dishware) positioned within the rack assembly.
Additionally, placement of the basket within the wash chamber is generally confined to the rack assembly. As a result, rack assemblies must accommodate space for the basket. This is undesirable, because it limits the amount of space available for dishware items (e.g., plates, glasses, and bowls).
Accordingly, improved baskets for use in dishwasher appliances are desired. In particular, a basket that is less susceptible to movement within the rack assembly would be welcomed. Additionally, a basket that can be positioned at other locations within the wash chamber, not including the rack assembly, would be desired.